


Bad Dream

by PrplGrl



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sappy stuff, Worgen, high elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrplGrl/pseuds/PrplGrl
Summary: Caraenyl's biggest fear comes to the surface. Will Merekai stay or leave?





	

“I hope what I said didn’t hurt you too much.”

Caraenyl stood wide-eyed before his boyfriend, tears slowly beginning to burn his eyes as he looked away. “…no, it’s fine.” Sharp pain shot down from his chest, settling in his belly and making him nauseous. “If that’s how you really feel, I won’t stop you.” It was getting harder to keep his voice steady with every spoken word.

He _knew_ this would happen eventually. Cara had been waiting for the worgen to leave before they were even together, way back when he’d hired the rogue as a bodyguard. ‘ _And it’s already over._ ’

Cara stood in silence as his now ex-boyfriend gathered his things; two large bags and a backpack were quickly filled and placed by the door. The scene was all too familiar. The worgen picked up his bags and, without a word or backwards glance, left the high elf standing alone within the small house.

Falling to his knees, Caraenyl felt himself falling into despair. The darkness surrounding him was an old friend, its icy tendrils curling around his heart and soul, an odd comfort as the loneliness settled. He felt himself pull back from the world, locking away his heart into the darkness. Only a few hot tears ran down his freckled cheeks before they stopped and his expression hardened.

‘ _Never again,_ ’ Cara promised himself as he slowly stood, grabbing essential supplies around the house and shoving them into his backpack. ‘ _Never will I do this again. I can’t… I’ll be fine on my own._ ’ His words slowly solidified his resolve as he emptied the small living space of his things. He left only the items he had made for the worgen, realizing he didn’t care what happened to them. He didn’t seem to care about much anymore, as he stepped out of the house and into the storm he knew he would not survive.

 

The high elf awoke with a start, the pain still fresh in his heart and he sat up, sniffling. His cheeks were still wet with tears and he gazed into the darkness of the bedroom and let out a small sob, loneliness and heartbreak tugging at his soul and making him shiver.

Immediately warm, strong arms encircled Caraenyl and he was gently pulled up against an equally warm chest. “What’s wrong, bad dream?” a soothing voice asked, his large hands slowly rubbing Cara’s back.

It was Merekai, his lover. ‘ _He hasn’t left me._ ’ The high elf released a shaky sigh, trying to reign in his emotions. ‘ _…yet._ ’ The thought made his body tense and his eyes sting with fresh tears. He made himself believe he’d be okay with Kai leaving him, and now he realized just how devastating it would be.

Dredging up what little courage he could find, Caraenyl spoke. “A-are you happy, Kai?”

“What?” Merekai pulled back a little and gazed down at his boyfriend.

“If… if you’re not happy you need to tell me!” Cara went on, pushing back the silence with his words. “I know I’m not good at this relationship stuff, it’s been forever since I was in one, after all. And I know I can be clingy and annoying and I am trying to not be—” the Gilnean unwrapped an arm and reached to the nightstand, effortlessly lighting a candle, filling the room with a soft glow. “I just want you to be honest, that’s all. I’ll totally understand if you can’t take my knitting or reading or talking anymore and want to leave, so don’t be afraid to tell me how you really feel. I don’t want you to think you have to be with me or that I’m guilting you into this relationship, I really don’t want that! I want you to be happy an--mm!” The high elf’s tirade was cut off by Kai capturing his lips with his own.

The kiss was slow, sensual and made Cara’s cheeks warm. His train of thought finally derailed and he was left only with the feel of Merekai holding him and it was more comforting than Caraenyl believed it would be.

When Kai pulled back, Cara’s voice was still lost, so he merely gazed up at the Gilnean, who smiled a little and gently placed his hand upon the high elf’s face, his thumb tracing the blush on his cheek. “I’m happy _with you_ , Cara,” Kai whispered. “I love you and only you. I haven’t been this happy with someone in a long time and I never want to give this up. The only way you’re getting rid of me is if _you_ want me gone.”

The high elf’s eyes widened, not used to such declarations. He felt his face warm further and he looked away, gazing at the candle as his boyfriend’s words sunk in, soothing his heart.

“Would you like me to leave, Cara?”

The sudden question scared him and Caraenyl quickly shook his head, “No! Never!”

Merekai smiled. “Then I won’t.” He leaned down and kissed Cara again, this one short and sweet, leaving only a lingering thought that bothered the high elf.

“What is it?” Kai asked.

Cara sighed, his boyfriend’s touch distracting. He took the Ginean’s hand from his face and held it, always astonished at how small his own hands were in comparison. “It’s just…. Isn’t it selfish? To not want to let you go?”

Merekai’s other arm tightened around his waist. “Are _you_ happy, Caraenyl?”

“ ** _Very_** happy,” Cara breathed, holding back tears. He focused on Kai’s hand, blinking back the burning sensation. “I don’t want it to end.”

“Nothing wrong with wanting to hold on to what makes you happy.” Merekai’s fingers entwined with his own before lifting up the high elf’s chin to gaze into Kai’s pale green eyes. “And if we make each other happy, then there’s no reason to even think of letting this go. We will always be together, Cara.” They kissed again and by the time they parted, Caraenyl felt so foolish. ‘ _All this over a stupid bad dream…._ ’

“Sorry I’m such a bother,” he mumbled, holding Kai’s hand closer to his chest. “One stupid dream and I freak out… stupid.”

“You’re not a bother, Cara. You were hurt, very badly. It will take time to heal those wounds and I will help you in any way I can. I promise.”

Caraenyl smiled, his heart finally feeling light, and he lied down with his lover, banishing the dream from his mind. He was so happy and he planned to stay that way as he fell into a deep sleep within Merekai’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Merekai belongs to art-by-g and used with permission! If you liked, please leave a comment and kudos! Have a great rest of your day and nice dreams! <3
> 
> This fic was inspired by this generator: http://writingexercises.co.uk/dialogue-generator.php


End file.
